


Náhrada?

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V dalším pokračování mojí minisérie o Snapeovi a Filchovi se Snape konečně odhodlá přesunout jejich vztah do ložnice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Náhrada?

Severus se vrací do hradu plný elánu. Vítězoslavný navzdory tomu, že se zrovna půlku noci plazil po kolenou před Pánem zla. Když před ním pak Brumbál rozvíjí plán dlašího postupu, Severus nedokáže nedočkavostí postát, přechází po ředitelně a oči mu jen hoří. Konečně má opravdovou práci, poslání, teď teprve může ukázat, co v něm je. Ještě cestou do postele si duchu přehrává, jak lehce Pána zla obalamutil, jak snadno uvěřil jeho vylhaným omluvám. A taky jak ho Brumbál pochválil, jak si cení, skutečně cení jeho role. Teprve když leží v peřinách, uvědomí si Severus, že je šíleně unavený a rozbolavělý po přestálém Cruciatu, a během okamžiku usne.

Do snů se mu vloudí Lily, tak jako za už mockrát v tomhle tomhle poznamenaném hrozbou návratu Pána zla. Popré po dlouhé době se z nich však neprobudí s pocity viny a marnosti, nýbrž s erekcí.

Provinilost se dostaví až později. Vždyť ji zabil, krucinál. Nemá právo při myšlence na Lily cítit vzrušení, ukájet se představou, co by s ní dělal, kdyby žila (a kdyby nedala přednost Potterovi, napadne ho okamžitě hořce). Jenže jeho tělo si nedá poručit. Když s Voldemortovým návratem přestal trpně přežívat a začal žít bojem a nebezpečím a odčiněním svých zločinů, překypuje najednou energií, která si žádá vybití.

Tak prožije zmítaný mezi tělesným potěšením a pocity viny celé prázdniny, až se konečně v předvečer začátku školního roku vrací do Bradavic a cestou do svých pokojů potká - Filche.

Filch ho s úsměvem pozdraví, ovšem Severus vypočítavě zúží oči. Filch zvážní a chystá se jít svou cestou, ale Severus ho chytí za ruku. „Máte dneska večer v plánu něco neodkladného Filchi?" zeptá se bez úvodu.

Filch se podívá na leštěnku a hadr, které drží v ruce. „Ani ne, pane," odpoví a Severuse zahřeje, když vidí, jak ochotně čeká, že mu dá nějaký úkol. Vzpružující změna, nechat si někým posloužit po dvou měsících pusluhování jiným.

„V tom případě půjdeme k vám," praví a vykročí směrem k Filchovým pokojům. Filch ho bez řečí následuje.

Uvnitř Severus zamíří do ložnice, a než ho překvapený Filch dožene, už má rozepnuté první knoflíky hábitu.

Filch na něj zůstane téměř nábožně zírat z prahu. „Je na čase posunout náplň našich schůzek o stupeň výš, co říkáte?" prohodí Severus ledabylým tónem, jako by o nic nešlo.

Filch evidentně souhlasí, poněvadž jen vydechne „ach bože" a s tvářemi zrudlými vzrušením udělá pár kroků k němu a nedočkavými prsty pokračuje v rozepínání jeho hábitu. Severuse jeho přímočarost zaskočí, ale neprotestuje. Poprvé ho někdo svléká, poprvé se ho někdo žádostivě dotýká a Severus je překvapený silou vzrušení, které v něm ta novost probouzí.

Vychutnává si doteky Filchových prstů, jeho rtů, jeho jazyka a najednou ho bodne žárlivost - kolika lidí před ním se Filch asi takhle dotýkal, taky s takovou zaníceností, tak smyslně? Nevědomky přimhouří oči odhodláním; teď už jsou oba na posteli, ale Filch Stále ještě v šatech. Severus se nemíní nechat zahanbit svojí nezkušeností a rozhodne se převzít iniciativu, které se Filch tak neplánovaně chopil.

V rychlém sledu ho svlékne z kabátu a košile. Filch prudce oddechuje, a když mu Severus začne rozepínat kalhoty, překvapí ho polibkem na ústa. Severus si ho přitáhne k sobě, polibek prohloubí, a aniž by si dokázal vybavit, jak se to stalo, za chvíli jsou nazí oba a Filch leží pod ním, s očima temnýma chtíčem.

Dál se líbají a hladí, a pak Filch sevře pěst kolem jeho erekce a Severus mu rozkoší zasténá do úst. Přirazí k němu a rukou najde Filchovo péro, horké, hebké a tvrdé. Filch mu zaryje prsty do zad a zvedne k němu boky. Druhou rukou ho zkušeně honí, tak jak ví, že to má Severus rád.

Severus se ho snaží napodobit, a přestože mu to podle jeho soudu nejde tak dobře, Filch se udělá první. Severus ho v zápětí následuje a zhroutí se vedle něj na postel. Není pro dva zrovna pohodlná, ale to je mu jedno. Je mu jedno, i že to celé skončilo nějak rychle a vlastně úplně jinak, než si představoval. Teď je příjemně malátný, Filch ho hladí po vlasech a po prsou, zlehka ho líbá na rameno a Severus přitom cítí nevýslovnou rozkoš, že mu někdo věnuje tolik nezištné pozornosti.

Uvědomuje si, že jeho momentální nápad, ukojit své fyzické potřeby s Filchem, se vyvinul v něco víc, totiž něco cennějšího než pouhé ukájení. Ještě v polospánku cítí, jak přes něj Filch přetahuje peřinu, a usne s jistotou, že ráno se nezvedne, dokud si to nezopakují.

\- konec -


End file.
